1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing positive electrodes for non-aqueous cells and, more particularly, to a process for preparing positive electrodes using manganese dioxide as the active material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-aqueous cells, or batteries, in which a metal such as lithium is employed as the negative electrode (anode), manganese dioxide is employed as the active material for the positive electrode (cathode), and an organic substance is employed as the electrolyte are known.
In the case of using manganese dioxide as the active material of the positive electrode for non-aqueous cells, it is necessary to remove water contained in the manganese dioxide since the water has been found to be detrimental with respect to the active material of the negative electrode, i.e., lithium, etc., and with respect to the performance characteristics of the cells. Ikeda et al, Manganese Dioxide as Cathodes for Lithium Batteries, Manganese Dioxide Symposium, Volume 1, Cleveland, 1975, discloses that manganese dioxide heat treated at temperatures greater than 250.degree. C. and formed into an electrode by pressing and heat-bonding a blend of the heat-treated electrolytic manganese dioxide with acetylene black and fluoric resin is suitable as the positive electrode in non-aqueous cells.
Although manganese dioxide heat treated as described in the Ikeda et al paper provides non-aqueous electrodes having good discharge characteristics it is still desired to improve the cell characteristics after storage and to improve the utilization of positive electrodes of non-aqueous cells.